


Cramps

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Your Garth fics are super sweet and he’s a love. I’d like to request one. The reader is Garth’s girlfriend, not a hunter but she knows what he does and she’s got that time of the month. Not feeling bitchy, just unmotivated and not well, cramps from hell and Garth, the love that he is treats her like the Goddess that he knows she is and makes her feel good during the time her PMS runs for. Fluffy goodness please?





	Cramps

Warnings: Reader has their period, fluff/no smut

Fic:

You groan as you turn over in bed, curling in on yourself as you clutch a heating pad tight to your stomach. “Can I get you anything?” Garth asks, brushing your hair behind your ear.

“No,” you answer, “But thanks. I just wanna lay here for a while.” Garth nods in understanding. “You don’t have to stay,” you tell him, “I know you’ve got monsters to hunt.”

“They can wait, you’re more important,” Garth replies as he lies down on the bed beside you.

“Garth, this happens every month,” you tell him, “I really don’t mind if you leave. I know what you do is important.”

“Y/N, you’re in pain,” he replies, “I’m not going anywhere until you feel better.”

“Thanks,” you reply with a half hearted smile. Another groan escapes your lips as another cramp pains you.

Garth looks down at you with concern. You knew he wished he could do something, but he could only do so much. “I’ll be right back,” Garth tells you as he pushes himself up from the bed.

“Where are you going?” you ask him, turning on the bed.

“Just to the other room,” he answers, “Stay here, make yourself comfortable.” You watch as he leaves the room and try to do as he says, though you find it difficult to find a comfortable position. All you wanted was for this stupid pain to go away.

“What is that?” you ask him as you sit up on the bed, your interest peaked.

“Tea,” he answers, “And chocolate. I thought we could watch a movie too.”

“That would be nice,” you tell him. Garth holds out the mug and you take it from him before he climbs back into bed. He pulls the covers up over his lap and yours and reaches for the remote, turning on the TV and finding something to watch. “Thanks, Garth,” you thank him as you grab a piece of chocolate and take a bite.

“Anything for you,” he replies, kissing your cheek as he snuggles up to your side and drapes his arm over your shoulder.

“I love you,” you tell him, thankful for the distractions he’d provided.

“I love you too,” he says in return, smiling as you lean in to kiss him.


End file.
